Nie oglądaj się za siebie!
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''Odcinek 13 Chris stał na jakimś balkonie, właściwie to pewnie w hotelu. xD Chris: Dzisiaj bez zbędnego przedłużania... Oberwał od kogoś butelką. Chris: Miałeś zrobić coś z tymi dzieciakami! Kamerzysta: Co ja poradzę, to synowie prezesa! Chris: Ehh.. Więc w ostatnim odcinku miał być finał.. No, ale trochę zmieniliśmy plany. Zawodnicy mieli za zadanie zabić swoich przeciwników, a właściwie to tylko ich ustrzelić. Nie sądzisz, że wyglądało to bardzo realistycznie? Kamerzysta: Ja tu tylko kameruję.. Chris: Ostatecznie wygrał Ricardo, a z programem pożegnał się Austin. Chris oberwał ptasią kupą. Chris: 'Dość tego! Bierz ich! ''W tym momencie ktoś zabrał kamerę. '''Chris: Oglądajcie Przygodę Totalnej Porażki! Film się urwał. Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Pokój Zwierzeń '''Pearl: Finałowa 8. Mało sojuszników, ale na pewno uda mi się kogoś zmanipulować. Brendon: Uuu, przewaga lasek! To lubię! Kimmy: Wygram, a potem coś rozwalę. ^^ JoJo: Junior! Moja nowa miłość. <3 Ciekawe czy wytrzymam z nim chociaż... dwa dni. <3 Lucy: Izoluję się od Misty. Dobrze mi to zrobi. Misty: Robi się niebezpiecznie. Mam za dużo na głowie. Junior: Boję się JoJo. Ona zna takie pozycje? :O Ricardo: 'Ostatnio wygrałem. Mam nadzieję, że to mnie podbuduje. Plac Główny ''Zawodnicy czekają na Chris'a i Kunegundę. '''Ricardo: Znowu się spóźnia.. JoJo: Chyba wiem, co robią... If you know what i mean. Pearl: A ty tylko o jednym. Junior zaczął sie pocić. Brendon: A może zanim się pojawią, zrobimy jakąś bibkę, co? :D Ricardo: O tej porze? Brendon: Każda pora dobra. :D W końcu pojawił się Chris oraz Kunegunda. Chris: Dobra. Dzisiaj nie mamy czasu, więc skupcie się. Wszyscy w skupieniu czekali na wyzwanie. Chris: Dzisiaj trochę pobiegacie po mieście. Kunegunda rozdzieli was na pary i każda para otrzyma mapę. Na mapie macie zaznaczone miejsca, do których musicie się udać. Po co? W każdym z tych miejsc spotkacie osobę bądź osoby, które będą mieć dla was puzzle. Brendon: '''Puzzle? Uwielbiam. *_* '''Pearl: Po co? Chris: Przydzadzą się później do układanki, którą będziecie musieli ułożyć! Myślę, że te osoby będą dla was wyrozumiałe i nie będziecie musieli wykonywać żadnych wyzwań. To tyle. Lucy: A właściwie, to ile potrzebujemy tych puzzli? Chris: Układanki będą na was czekać tu. Specjalne oznaczone, spokojnie. Traficie. Nie wszędzie natraficie na puzzle, ale próbujcie! Niektórym będą potrzebne dwa, a inni 5 albo 6! Wszystko jasne? Kunegunda, czyń swoją powinność. Kunegunda: Jasne. <3 Pierwsza para to Ricardo oraz Brendon! Brendon: Świetnie, ziom! Ricardo: '' Dobrze. Jest szansa na zwycięstwo. '''Kunegunda: '''Emmm... Junior i JoJo. <3 '''Junior:' Oh, no! JoJo: O, tak. <3 Przytuliła partnera. Kunegunda: Lucy, Kimmy. Kimmy: '''Uuuhuu! Chodź! Rozwalimy coś! <3 '''Lucy: '' Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł. '''Kunegunda: No i zostały nam.. Spojrzała na obrażone Misty i Pearl. Chris: '''O, jak to się świetnie skłąda! <3 '''Misty: Można sie wymienić? Chris: '''Nie. :D '''Pearl: Przestań. Nie będzie tak źle. O_O '''Pearl: '' Co ja wygaduję? O.o Chris: Aaaa, jeszcze coś! Dzisiaj nie będzie ceremonii! Para, która poradzi sobie najgorzej, wypada z gry! Misty: No to powodzenia, Pearl. xD Chris: START! Pary dogłębnie przyglądały się mapom, a potem pobiegły w zaznaczone miejsca. Sklep monopolowy "Najeb się zdrowo!" Do sklepu wbiegły zdyszane Misty i Pearl. Kto by pomyślał, że będą pierwsze? '' '''Misty:' Zróbmy to szybko, a obejdzie się bez kłótni! Pearl: Jasne, nie chcę przez twoje frajerstwo odpaść z programu. :P Misty: Grrr! Podeszły do lady. Pearl: Halo? Zza zaplecza wyłoniła się zdrowo najebana Nina. Nina: Co jest? Czego? Pearl: Świetnie, to ta pijuska! Misty: Masz coś dla nas? Nina: Znaczy co? Pearl: Może puzzle?! Nina walnęła głową o ścianę. Zatoczyła się i podeszła do lady. Nina: O, to wy! Jesteście od Chris'a? Zgadłam? Misty: '''W pewnym sensie... '''Pearl: '''Nieważne! Masz coś dla nas?! '''Nina: Coś mam... Ale najpierw wyzwanie! Dziewczyny jęknęły, a Nina wystawiła na ladę trzy flaszki. Nina: Zmierzycie się ze mną. Uprzedzam, to będzie trudne! Bardzo trudne! Pearl: Mamy pić z gwinta? Misty: No raczej.. Nina: '''Dokładnie tak. '''Pearl: W sumie.. Co mamy do stracenia? No i wyzwanie się zaczęło.. Chwilę później... Misty leżała półprzytomna, a Pearl kończyła właśnie jej flaszkę. Swoją oczywiście już wypiła. Ostatecznie wygrała z Niną, która nie mogła nadziwić się spustem dziewczyny. Nina: Laska, nieźle! Pearl: 'Dobra! Dawaj te puzzle! ''Nina podarowała jej dwa puzzle. '''Nina: W nagrodę macie dwa! Zasłużyłyście sobie! Pearl: Nara! Misty, chodź! Złapała lekko zdezorientowaną dziewczynę i pobiegły dalej. Nina: Ta dzisiejsza młodzież... Sięgnęła po następną flaszkę. Fryzjer "Całuśny trójkąt" Do fryzjera wbiegli Ricardo i Brendon. Ku ich ździwieniu, pracowali tu tylko mężczyźni w różowych strojach. '' '''Brendon:' Oczekiwałem czegoś więcej. -_- Ricardo: 'Nie martw sie, stary. Ja też. ''Poklepał go po plecach. Wtem ze schodów zbiegł Klein. '''Klein: Uuu, nowi klienci. <3 Podszedł do jednego ze stanowisk pracy i zabrał grzebień. Przy okazji klepnął w pupę jednego ze swoich pracowników. Pracownik: Nein! Ja się nie zgadzam! Klein: Pamiętaj, dzięki komu masz pracę. ;* Podszedł do chłopaków. Klein: Witam! :* Co was do mnie sprowadza? Ricardo: W zasadzie to... Brendon: Puzzle, ziom! Klein: A, no tak! Uczestnicy i przyjaciele Chris'a! Miło was widzieć! Ricardo: Przyjaciele? Nieeeee. Brendon: Różowy, masz te pyzzle? Brakuje nam paru do układanki. Klein: 'Jasne, że mam. <3 ''Odetchnęli z ulgą. '''Klein: Ale wy też musicie coś dla mnie zrobić. <3 Ricardo: Co? Klein nachylił się do chłopaków i opowiedział im o wyzwaniu. Ricardo i Brendon prawie zemdleli. '' '''Klein:' I co? <3 Ricardo: '''Stary, no... '''Brendon: Nie robię tego z facetami. O.o Klein: No to papa, puzzle! <3 Ricardo: Czekaj! Okej. Brendon to zrobi. Brendon: Ja? Ty to zrobisz! Ricardo: '''Nie! Co powie Pearl? '''Brendon: '''A Emma? '''Ricardo: To nie... Klein: Przestańcie. I tak preferuję trójkąciki. ^^ Klein złapał ich za ręce i zaprowadził na górę... Restauracja "U Paolo" Kimmy i Lucy wbiegły do restauracji. Usiadły przy pierwszym, wolnym stoliku. Lucy: Wiesz, ja nie twierdzę, że to się uda... Kimmy: 'Dlaczego? <3 Wyeliminujemy Pearl, a potem Rico będzie tylko mój! ''Lucy spojrzała na nią z pogardą. '''Kimmy: Nasz, znaczy. ^^ Lucy: '''Tak, ale... '''Kimmy: Oj, przecież wiem, że też tego chcesz. ^^ Rozmowę przerwał Paolo. Paolo: '''Cześć, dziewczyny! Co podać? :D '''Lucy: '''Najlepiej puzzle do naszej układanki... '''Paolo: Świetnie. Cieszę się, że już jesteście. Lucy: '''Więc, dasz je nam? '''Paolo: Jasne, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Kimmy: '''Jakim? '''Paolo: Cały dzień pracuję. Muszę coś zjeść. Chciałbyś, abyście coś mi ugotowały. Kimmy: Jasne, co tylko chcesz. <3 Paolo: Wystarczy główne danie i jakiś deser. Lucy: 'Się robi! ''Dziewczyny pobiegły do kuchni. Fryzjer "Całuśny trójkąt" Z usług Kileina właśnie skorzystali Ricardo i Brendon. Chłopcy już opuszczali budynek, kiedy złapał ich Klein. '''Klein: '''A puzzle? <3 '''Ricardo: Ja-jasne. Klein wpakował mu do kieszeni dwa puzzle i pocałował każdego z osobna. Klein: Pa. ;* Chłopcy z przerażonymi minami opuścili fryzjera. Brendon: Stary, już nigdy nie spojrzę na różowy kolor. Widziałeś ten pokój? O.o Ricardo: Zaczynam żałować, że zgłosiłem się do tego programu... Minęli właśnie krzaki, z których po chwili potem wygramolili się JoJo i Junior. Junior: Man! My mamy zadanie! JoJo: Jesteś taki słodki, kiedy się złościsz. <3 Junior: Przez ciebie nas wyoutują! JoJo: Ale baseball to nudna gra! Facepalm. Junior: Idziemy! I hope so, mamy jeszcze jakieś szanse! JoJo: Jak sobie życzysz. <3 Podczas gdy Junior przyglądał się mapie, Pearl i Misty były już przy drugim sklepie. ZuO Market Misty: Jak tu... swojsko. Pearl: 'Bierzmy te puzzle i spieprzajmy! ''Zza lady wyłoniła się Cassidy. '''Cassidy: Co podać? :D Misty: Chcemy... Cassidy: '''Drapaczkę do pleców Beth? Świetny wybór. :D '''Pearl: Nie, chcemy tylko... Cassidy: Pewnie moją potrawkę z kota? Nie chwalę się, ale jest przesmaczna. :D Misty: '''Słuchaj... '''Cassidy: ZuO Market! Dla ciebie, dla twojej sekty! <3 Pearl: SŁUCHAJ! NIE CHCEMY OD CIEBIE ŻADNEJ POJEBANEJ DRAPACZKI, POTRWAKI ANI NICZEGO INNEGO! CHCEMY TYLKO PUZZLE! ROZUMIESZ?! Cassidy: Czyli jednak coś chcecie. ^^ Misty: Masz te puzzle, czy nie! Cassidy: Nie, Beth je ma... :c Misty i Cassidy spojrzały na ldwo żywą Beth. Cassidy: Zjadła je, biedaczka. A teraz się nie rusza.. Misty: Kolejne wyzwanie.. Pearl podeszła do Beth. Spojrzała na nią i nacisnęła na jej brzuch. Beth zaczęła się poruszać, a po chwili wypluła puzzla. '' '''Pearl:' Jestem genialna! <3 Misty: '' Nie powiem, opłacało się być z nią w parze. ''Beth wstała i przytuliła Pearl. Beth: Jesteś kochana. <3 Moja bohaterka. <3 Pearl: '''Zostaw mnie! '''Beth: '''Nie puszczę. <3 '''Cassidy: '''Macie puzzle.. Właściwie, możecie już iść. ^^ '''Beth: '''Ze mną. <3 '''Pearl: Nie! Musisz tu zostać i pomóc tej drugiej! Beth: Ona sobie poradzi. <3 Misty: '' Jednak to był zły pomysł. '''Misty:' Chodź, poradzimy sobie. Beth skoczyła Pearl na plecy. Beth: Wio, koniku! Misty otworzyła drzwi, a Pearl wybiegła ze sklepu. Misty cudem powstrzymywała śmiech, pobiegła za nią. Restauracja "U Paolo" Tymczasem Kimmy oraz Lucy skończyły dania. Paolo czekał już na przysmaki. Pierwsza pojawiła się Lucy. Lucy: Oto wspaniały indyk! Mam nadzieję, że co posmakuje! Paolo: Jak dawno nie jadłem indyka! Zaczął pochłaniać swoje danie. Po chwili je zwrócił. '' '''Lucy:' Nie smakowało? :c Paolo: Smakowało! Bardzo! To było genialne! Tylko, wiesz.. Kimmy: Teraz mua! <3 Postawiła na stole czekoladowy tort ze świeczką. Paolo: 'Wygląda smakowicie! ''Złapał nóż, już miał ukroić sobie kawałek, kiedy tort wybuchł, brudząc przy tym wszystko dookoła. '''Kimmy: Boom! Boom! Paolo cały czerwony spojrzał na Kimmy. Lucy: Wyczuwam kłopoty.. Paolo: To było..... genialne! Muszę to dodać do karty moich dań! Łapcie puzzle! Rzucił dziewczynom dwa puzzle. Paolo: '''Tylko nie wydajcie na głupotki. ^^ '''Lucy: Dz-dzięki. Dziewczyny wybiegły z restauracji. Burdel Brendon i Ricardo ostrożnie weszli do pomieszczenia. Tym razem odetchnęli z ulgą, na widok panienek. Brendon: Mój raj. *_* Usiedli na kanapach i przyglądali się długonogim blondynkom. Brendon: Stary, nigdzie stąd nie wychodzę. *_* Zza kanapy wyłoniła się Christina. Christina: Czego potrzebujecie, kociaczki? <3 Kiedy tylko usłyszeli ten seksowny głos, odwrócili się. Brendon: Wła-właściwie to... Ricardo: Puzzle. Masz? Christina: Mhm, Chris uprzedził mnie, że się tu pojawicie. <3 Brendon: Co chcesz w zamian? *_* Christina: Właściwie to niczego, ale... Czemu nie! Powiedziała coś na ucho do Brendon'a, a ten jak na skrzydłach powędrował za nią po schodach. Ricardo: Świetnie. Spojrzał na zbliżające się do niego kobiety. Sklep z pamiątkami Do sklepu wbiegli Junior i JoJo. Junior: Nic nie mów! JoJo: 'Jasne! <3 ''Podeszli do lady. Stała tam jakaś panienka, niestety była tylko zbędną atrapą. '''Junior: Przepraszam, lady, ale czy ma pani jakieś puzzle? Nie odpowiedziała. Junior: '''Rozumiem, że nie? '''JoJo: Jasne, że nie, głuptasie. <3 W końcu pojawiła się prawdziwa sprzedawczyni, Kiki. Kiki: Ojej, przepraszam. Coś mnie zatrzymało. JoJo: 'Nic się nie stało! <3 ''Kiki spojrzała na JoJo. '''Kiki: JOJO!? To naprawdę ty?! Ojejciu! Przeskoczyła przez ladę i wpadła w ramiona JoJo. Junior: '''Wut? '''Kiki: '''Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! '''JoJo: '''Ja też! <3 '''Junior: Znasz ją? JoJo: '''Nieee. <33 '''Junior: Ok. Kiki: 'Nie pamiętasz mnie? To ja, Kiki. <3 '''JoJo: '''Aaaaaa. <3 ''JoJo dalej nie ogarniała, ale próbowała chociaż ogarniać. <3 '''Junior: Masz dla nas puzzle? <3 Kiki: Pi***olić puzzle. <3 JoJo, co u ciebie słychać? <3 Bo u mnie fantastycznie! Opowiadaj! JoJo: Uuu! <3 A mówiłam ci o tym, jak to jechałam na koniu tyłem? <3 Kiki: Nieeee. <3 JoJo: No to opowiem. <3 Kiki: Łłiii! <3 Junior: Oh no.. Zrezygnowany Junior usiadł na ziemi. Kwiaciarnia "Sarakcia" Dotarły tu oczywiście Pearl i Misty oraz Beth. Beth: Jesteście takie słodkie. <3 Misty: '''To jest takie słodkie. <3 '''Pearl: To nie jest słodkie! Sarah skończyła układać kwiaty. Sarah: Czy ktoś mówił o słodkościach? <3 A może kwiaty? <3 Beth: Poproszę. <3 Sarah: 'Ojejciu, to Beth. <3 ''Przyyytul. :3 '''Pearl: To się robi nudne! Misty: Ale nadal tak samo zabawne! Sarah: Co to za brzydka dziewczyna, Beth? <3 Pearl: BRZYDKA DZIEWCZYNA?! Beth: Maj hiroł. <3 Sarah: Przepraszam, brzydka dziewczyno. :c Pearl: KONIEC TEGO! Zrzuciła z siebie Beth. Ta wpadła w kwiaty, które wcześniej układała Sarah. Sarah: Moje kwiaty.. Moja.... BETH! ZABIJĘ CIĘ! Rzuciła się na Pearl. Misty: 'Dziewczyny, spokojnie.. ''Sarah włączyła ją do bójki. Burdel Ricardo niecierpliwie czekał na Brendon'a. '' '''Ricardo: '''Czuję się tu nieswojo... ''W końcu pojawił sie Brendon. '''Brendon: '''Możemy wracać. <3 '''Ricardo: Świetnie! Wyszli z burdelu. Ricardo: Pokaż mi te puzzle! Brendon: Jakie puzzle? O.o Ricardo: Te, które miałeś dostać od tej dziewczyny. Brendon: Aaaa, nie miała ich. ^^ Ricardo: 'Grrrr! Chodź! ''Poszli dalej. Biuro rzeczy znalezionych Do biura wbiegły Lucy i Kimmy. '''Lucy: Biuro rzeczy znalezionych! Na pewno znajdziemy tu puzzle! Podeszli do Allice. Allice: Witajcie, yyy.. Kimmy: Dawaj puzzle, albo rozwalimy tę budę! Allice: Ojej, nie! Kimmy: Wyskakuj z kasy, mała! Lucy: Kimmy, spokojnie... Allice: Już daję, daję! Ale, co mam wam dać? O.o Kimmy: '''Kasa i puzzle! Już! '''Lucy: '''Właściwie to tylko kasę... '''Allice: Ojej, stresuję się! Allice zaczęła pakować kasę i podała Lucy puzzle. Lucy: Dzięki. Kimmy: A teraz kasa! Już! Allice: Jasne, jasne! Podała jej worek. Kimmy: Dzięki! Tylko nie dzwoń po policję! Pa. <3 Lucy: Tak, pa. <3 Wybiegły z biura. Allice: Ale kto to był? O.o I co chciał? O.o Sklep z pamiątkami Tymczasem JoJo i Kiki nadal rozmawiały o różnych tam, nudnych sprawach. xD W tym czasie, Junior postanowił rozejrzeć się po sklepie i znaleźć puzzle. Junior: Co my tu mamy.. Zaczął zaglądać do różnych półek. Znalazł wiele fotografii Beth, Kleina, JoJo czy Cassidy. Junior: 'Disgusting... ''Zerknął na najwyższą półkę. Jego uwagę przykuł napis "Junior! Nie otwierać!". 'Junior: '''Something about me? O.o ''Próbował dosięgnąć kartonu, ale jak można się było spodziewać, nie dał rady. Dlatego zabrał skrzynkę i postawił ją przed półką. Już miał zabrać karton, kiedy nakryła go Kiki. '''Kiki: Co ty tu robisz? Chłopak przestraszył się no i zdemolował pół sklepu. xDDD Junior: Uppss... Zemdlał. Kwiaciarnia "Sarakcia" Zmęczone dziewczyny, leżały na ziemi. Beth rzucała w nich kamieniami, żeby się ocknęły. Sarah: Przestań! Już miała komuś wpier.... Ale zobaczyła, że to Beth. Sarah: Beth! <3 Ty możesz. <3 Spojrzała na Misty i Pearl. Sarah: 'A wy nic nie dostaniecie! ''Wykopała je ze sklepu. '''Sarah: A ty, Beth. Zostajesz ze mną. <3 Beth: Jasne. <3 Tymczasem Misty i Pearl biegły już do następnego sklepu. Pearl: '''Dupa mnie boli! '''Misty: Był nie wkładać! Pearl: Wcale nie byłaś lepsza! Misty: Grrr! Biegły dalej. Sklep z artykułami pochodzenia niemieckiego Do sklepu wpadli Ricardo i Brendon. Brendon: Niemcy? Ughrr.. ._. Nagle pojawił się Hans. Hans: Guten Tag, fräulein! Brendon: Czy on nas obraża? Ricardo: Nie jestem pewien... Hans: Co podać? Brendon: Wait, a to nie ty byłeś w tym salonie fryzjerskim tego różowego klauna? Hans: Nein! Brendon: '''Czyli tak? '''Hans: Ja! Ricardo: Plącze się w zeznaniach. Daj mu spokój. Brendon: Spoko. ^^ Ricardo: Szukamy puzzli. Hans: '''Ja mieć puzzle! Ja! '''Ricardo: To dawaj i spadamy. Hans: Warten! Najpierw hymn. Ricardo: Jaki hymn? Hans: Deutschland Hymn! Brendon: Deaut.. Co? O.o Ricardo: Chodzi o niemiecki hymn. Brendon: Nie znam go. O.o Ricardo: Musimy chyba się nauczyć. Hans podał im kartki z hymnem. Hans: 'Gluck! ''Chłopcy westchnęli. Sklep z materiałami wybuchowymi Lucy i Kimmy wpadły do sklepa. '''Kimmy: Raaaaaj! *_* <3 Lucy: Już się boję wyzwania... Na żyrandolu wisiała Aisha. Aisha: Witajcie! <3 Kimmy: Uuu, też chcę tak! <3 Aisha: '''Tylko Aisha tak potrafi! <3 '''Kimmy: Kimmy też potrafi! <3 Wskoczyła na żyrandol. Żyrandol się urwał. <3 Aisha: Jesteś boska! <3 Czego chcecie? Dam wam wszystko. <3 Lucy: Puzzle? Aisha podała je Lucy. Aisha: 'Proszę. <3 Zapraszam ponownie. <3 ''Lucy i Kimmy wybiegły ze sklepu, który chwilę potem wybuchł. Sklep z pamiątkami Junior w końcu się ocknął. Stały nad nim Kiki i JoJo. '''JoJo: Nic ci nie jest, skarbie? <3 Junior: Jest good. Chyba. Kiki: Może melisy? :D Junior: Nie, thanks. Kiki: '''Przezabawnie mówisz. <3 '''JoJo: Kotek, po co tam sięgałeś? :D Junior: Zauważyłem swoje imię na tym pudle.. To wszystko. Kiki: Hihi, to pudło mojego brata. ^^ Junior: Yyhy. A masz dla nas puzzle? Kiki: No jasne! W końcu po to tu przybyliście! <3 Junior: Może zdążymy jeszcze pozbierać wszystkie... Kiki rzuciła na stół wszystkie potrzebne puzzle. Junior: '''Zebrać? O.o Skąd to masz? '''Kiki: Ukradłam Chris'owi. Czułam, że się tu pojawicie. <3 Junior pocałował Kiki. JoJo szybko go odciągnęła. Kiki: '''Spoko, JoJo. Nie prowadzę biura towarzyskiego. ^^ '''Junior: Pędem, JoJo! Jak wygramy, zabieram cię na kolację! Zwycięstwo jest blisko! JoJo: 'Na to czekałam. <3 ''Wyszli ze sklepu i pobiegli na plac główny. Sklep mięsny Misty i Pearl wkroczyły pewnie do sklepu. '''Pearl: '''Fuuu, mięso. :< '''Misty: Spójrz! Na ladzie leżały puzzle, których właśnie brakowało dziewczynom do układanki. Pearl: '''Phi, łatwizna. ''Już miała chować puzzle do sakiewki, kiedy to zaatakowała ją Layla z nożem. '' '''Layla: Nie ruszać się! Bo wszystkich was pozabijam! Pearl: Spier*****. Zabrała nóż Layli i wyrzuciła go i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wybiegła z Misty ze sklepu. Layla: Jeszcze mnie popamiętacie! Sklep z artykułami pochodzenia niemieckiego Brendon i Ricardo właśnie kończyli śpiewać hymn dla Hansa. Brendon: The End, ziom! Hans: Suuuuper! Ricardo uśmiechnął się. Ricardo: '''Więc? Dostaniemy puzzle? '''Hans: Ja! Podał im puzzle. Ricardo: Tak! Brendon: Stary, jeszcze tylko jeden sklep! Reszta to formalność, uwielbiam puzzle! Ricardo: Tak, mam nadzieję, że się uda! Zadowoleni, pobiegli do ostatniego sklepu. Cukiernia Do cukiernia wpadły Kimmy i Lucy. Lucy: Co tym razem? Kimmy: Może dostaniemy chlebek? <3 Pojawiła się Angelika. Angelika: 'Siemcia. :* Podobno macie problem z Pearl. <3 ''Kimmy i Lucy przytaknęły. '''Angelika: Mam dla was puzzle, ale najpierw z tego ciasta na stole musicie zrobić twarz Pearl, gdzieś tam powinan być foremka z jej twarzą. ^^ Następnie zjecie je ze smakiem. Okej? <3 Kimmy: A nie możemy rozwalić? :< Lucy: Chodź, Kimmy. Cóż, dziewczyny nawet szybko się uwinęły. W błyskawicznym tempie zrobiły ciasto, a potem zjadły je. Kimmy: Szkoda, że nie zniknęła naprawdę.. A może? <3 Angelika wręczyła im puzzle. Angelika: Powodzenia. ^^ Dziewczyny pobiegły dalej. Lodziarnia Pearl i Misty przybiegły do lodziarni. Czekała już na nich Bthenna. Bthenna: Buuuzi, a będą puzzle. <3 Pearl: Yyy, jasne. Bthenna: Uuu! <3 Zamknęła oczy. W tym czasie Misty złapała jakiegoś dzieciaka i przystawiła go do Bthenny. '' '''Misty: '''Całuj, bo będzie źle! ''Chłopak wykonał polecenie Misty. Bthenna: Jeszcze. <3 Misty: Słyszałeś? <3 Chłopak nawet skorzystał z języczka. :3 Bthenna: Okej. <3 Misty: Dzięki, bardzo nam pomogłeś. Wrzuciła chłopaka do śmietnika. Pearl: Nieźle. Misty: Lata praktyki. Bthenna: Oto wasze puzzle. <3 Podała dziewczynom puzzle, a te pędem pobiegły na plac główny. Sklep z bronią Zdyszani Ricardo i Brendon wbiegli do ostatniego sklepu. Przywitał ich Bobbie. Bobbie: Heeej... Ricardo: Puzzle! Szybko! Błagam! Bobbie: Ile chcecie? Brendon: No, tak z... Bobbie: Macie wszystkie. Dał im wszystkie puzzle + te które mieli już wcześniej. Ricardo: Dzięki, stary! Bobbie: '''Przynajmniej macie jeszcze szansę wygrać. '''Brendon: Dzięki, ziom! Chodź, Rico! Wybiegli ze sklepu. Bobbie: A dziękuję to kto powie? Plac główny Kiedy Brendon i Ricardo dobiegli na plac, cała reszta układała już swoje puzzle. Brendon: Shit! Ricardo: Spoko, zdążymy. Zabrali sie do pracy. Szło im bardzo dobrze, szczególnie, że pozostałe drużyny wpychały je na siłę. Pearl: 'Co ma przedstawiać ten głupi obrazek, Chris? '''Kunegunda: '''Chrisia w bikini. <3 ''Dźwięki obrzydzenia. '''Chris: Właściwie, to Kundzia może mieć rację... Ktoś już skończył? :D Brendon i Ricardo: '''My! '''Chris: Kundzia, możesz? Kundzia niechętnie wstała ze swojego kocyka i podeszła do chłopaków. Kunegunda: Uuu, brawo! Mamy zwycięzców! Brendon: Yes! Pearl rzuciła ostatnim puzzlem w Misty. Misty: 'Uważaj! Miałyśmy współpracować! ''Misty złapała puzzla i wcisnęła go w ostatnie, wolne miejsce. '''Misty: Yyy, Kundzia! Chyba mamy! Kundzia w podskokach podbiegła do dziewczyn. Kunegunda: Drugie miejsce też już mamy. <3 Misty: Uff.. Mijały godziny, a pozostałe dwa zespoły nie potrafiły ułożyć układanki. '' '''Lucy: '''Kimmy, nie przeszkadzaj! '''Kimmy:' Ale ja muszę coś rozwalić. :< Lucy: '''Później! '''JoJo: Junior, mam ochotę. <3 Junior: Próbuję to wygrać! JoJo: Oj, daj spokój. <3 Odciągnęła chłopaka od układanki. W tym czasie Lucy dokończyła dzieło. Lucy: Uff, chyba koniec. Kundzia zerknęła na ich obrazek i rzeczywiście, wszystko sie zgadzało. Kunegunda: Mamy loserów. <3 W tym czasie JoJo zaciągnęła Juniora w krzaki. Chris: Brawo, Brendon! Brawo, Ricardo! W nagrodę otrzymujecie noc w hotelu! Brendon i Ricardo: Tak! Chris: W jednym pokoju. <3 Mam nadzieję, że będzie romantycznie. Brendon: Yyy, to ja nie chcę. Ricardo: Będę spał na podłodze. Brendon: Wiesz, przekonałeś mnie. :D Chris: Pearl, Misty. Wy jesteście bezpieczne. To samo tyczy się Kimmy i Lucy. Właściwie, to tylko Lucy była zadowolona z tego werdyktu. xD Chris: A JoJo i Junior.. Zadzwonił telefon Chris'a. Oczywiście go odebrał. Chris: 'Tak? Yyy, czemu? O.o Jeszcze mamy czas antenowy? Okej... ''Wsadził telefon do kieszeni. '''Chris: A kiedy JoJo i Junior.. Skończą to, co robią.. Czeka ich dogrywka! Pearl: '''Przecież mówiłeś, że odpadnie para, która zajmie ostatnie miejsce! '''Chris: '''Cóż, zmieniłem zdanie.. '''Pearl: Grr! Pearl: '' Byłoby dwóch frajerów z głowy. Ehh.. Dogrywka ''Kiedy JoJo i Junior w końcu wyszli z krzaków, czekała ich dogrywka. Stali przy ściance spinaczkowej no i czekali na rozpoczęcie wyzwania. Chris: Właściwie, musicie tylko się wspiąć. Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. Druga osoba na szczycie opuści program. Wszystko jasne? JoJo: Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone? <3 Chris: Myślę, że tak. Chyba. Gotowi? Junior: 'Yeah! '''Chris: '''W takim razie start! ''Junior zaczął się wspinać bardzo powoli, ale pewnie. JoJo została trochę w tyle. '''JoJo: '''Pora to wygrać. <3 ''Rozbujała się. Junior z zaciekawieniem patrzył na to, co wyprawia JoJo, ale zaczął się wspinać coraz szybciej. JoJo rozbujała się tak mocno, że kiedy była już blisko pobliskiego drzewa, po prostu na nie skoczyła. '' '''JoJo: Łłiii! <3 Złapała linę i preskoczyła na szczyt góry. Chris: 'JoJo wygrywa! <3 ''JoJo zeskoczyła z góry. '' '''JoJo: 'Łatwizna. <3 '''Chris: W takmi razie program opuszcza Junior! Sory, ziom. JoJo: A JoJo rezygnuje. ^^ Chris: Hę? JoJo: '''To co słyszałeś. ^^ '''Junior: Rezygnujesz? O.o Why? JoJo: Nie chcę cię stracić tak, jak Denis'a i David'ka. To tyle. ^^ Chris: Jesteś pewna? Junior: '''Nie musisz tego robić, JoJo. '''JoJo: Muszę. Tak, Chris. <3 Chris: '''W takim razie po co była ta dogrywka? '''JoJo: '''Dla jajec. Hihi. :3 '''Chris: Więc wylatujecie! Oboje! JoJo: '''Taaaak! <3 '''Junior: Noooooł! Lot Wstydu Zawodnicy, Kunegunda i Chris żegnają JoJo i Juniora. JoJo: Zbiera mi się na amory. <3 Junior: NOOOOOOOOOOOŁ! Chris: To wszystko na dziś! Oglądajcie.. Kunegunda: Przygodę Totalnej Porażki. <3 Koniec. <3 Odcinek oceniam na... 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Cieszysz się z eliminacji Juniora?? Oczywiście! Nie... :< Cieszysz się z eliminacji JoJo?? Oczywiście! Nie... :< Jak Ci się podobały postacie z JiCnGC w roli cameo? Były extra! <33 Były beznadziejne. :< A Beth? <3 Jasne! <3 Oczywiście! <3 Kto jest twoim faworytem? :D Brendon Kimmy Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo A kto nie jest twoim faworytem? xD Brendon Kimmy Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki